


An Account

by ShinyRoothoot



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Genital Torture, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyRoothoot/pseuds/ShinyRoothoot
Summary: A young Pokémon Trainer wakes up and finds herself alone in a strange place with no idea how she got there. Things quickly go bad.





	An Account

“Ahh… Hmm?”

The honey-blonde, short-haired girl jerked awake from her gentle slumber. She yawned and shook her head, mentally readying herself for another day of adventure—or, at least, of walking. For a moment, as she glanced around in a daze, she considered the possibility that she might’ve accidentally woken up too soon. Through her baby-blue eyes, whose sight was still blurred from sleep, she found herself met still by pitch-black darkness rather than by a sliver of the morning sun streaming into her tent through a small crack. _Odd_ , she thought to herself. She was never the kind of person to under-, or over-, sleep.

“Hey, Bonnie, are you awake?” the girl asked with a whisper. “Do you know what time it is?”

No response.

“Bonnie?” She whipped her head to the side, looking for the little girl that she shared the tent with, bundled up in her cute little Tyrantrum pajamas.

But she wasn’t there. Instead, the girl was met with nothing more than a plain, gray wall.

More unnerved than confused, the girl prepared to reach for her bag, which she kept next to her sleeping bag every night for easy access. But as she jerked her arms, she found herself unable to move them.

In an instant, her once-tired eyes bulged open and her heart rate began to race. Now adjusted to the darkness, she frantically darted her eyes around this strange room she found herself in. This wasn’t her tent.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” she said, her voice dripping with worry. Only now did she realize she wasn’t lying on her back, wrapped in her sleeping bag in her tent; instead, she was stood on a stand, vertically, in the middle of an empty room. “Where am I?”

As she started to shake her body, she realized she was being restrained by something inside the sleeping bag. She could feel her arms behind her back, but was unable to move them.

“And why can’t I move?” she cried, sweat beginning to wet her forehead.

Then, it hit her.

“Team Rocket!” she yelled. _Of course_ , she thought to herself. _This had to be one of their dumb plans to steal Pikachu—kidnap her and use her as ransom for Pikachu. Maybe? Pfft, like that’d work._

“What kind of dumb plan is this?” she continued. “Where am I and why did you bring me here?”

No response. The room was dead quiet.

“This isn’t funny!” She continued to try and shake herself loose of her hidden restraints. “Let me go this instant and give me back my Pokémon, ’cause don’t think for a second I don’t know you’ve taken them!”

Nothing.

“I’m warning you, Team Rocket, if you think kidnapping me is going to get you Ash’s Pikachu, think again!”

Nothing still.

_Something’s really wrong_ , she thought. _How did I even get here? The last thing I remember was going to sleep in the tent last night, like any other night._

“I-in fact, I’m sure Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie have figured out your plan already and are on their way right n—”

_SLAM!_

Suddenly, a door on the other size of the room opened with a thunderous crash, instantly silencing the girl mid-word. A lone, shadowy figure stood in the doorway. It wasn’t the villainous trio she had grown accustomed to; it certainly didn’t give off the same vibe.

“Wh-who are you?” the restrained girl demanded. “Where am I and why did you take me here?”

The figure stood motionless.

“A-are you with Team Rocket?” she asked, now quieter. “Because I don’t know what they told you about me, but they’re a bunch of lying crooks that say and do bad things to steal other people’s Pokémon!”

Without a word, the figure started to inch closer. The girl slowly started to make out its appearance—its face was pale; the top of its head and its body obscured by a black, hooded coat; its hands thin and bony. It also wore a large belt. Given the figure’s frame, she concluded it was probably a man.

Within moments, the figure stood less than a foot in front of her. She could feel his eyes piercing right through her, despite them being dull and glassy. Silent, but for her own now-heavy breathing, she watched as the figure placed his fingers on the sleeping bag’s zipper and pulled it down. As the figure pulled the bag off her body, the girl realized her arms and legs had been tightly tied together with rope around a metal bar against her back, and that her feet were locked in a strange pair of extremely snug boots that seemed to be bolted to the stand.

“What is this about?” she asked as she contemplated her situation, knowing she probably wasn’t going to get a response. “Listen,” she said, returning her focus to the figure. “Whoever you are, I don’t know what you want from me, but please, please let me go! I’m begging you, sir!”

“Hmpf.”

The girl froze. The figure did speak.

“S-sir, please. Why am I here?”

The figure cocked a grin and chuckled. Behind his cold eyes, the man scanned the girl’s frame-hugging, light-purple pajama hoodie, and then her short, frilly pink bottoms.

He licked his lips.

The girl recoiled at the unsettling display, then focused on the man’s right hand, which reached behind his back and returned to sight moments later. Her blood ran cold as she eyed the pocket-sized blade now in his hand.

“H-hang on!” she cried. “Wh-wh-what are you going to do with that?!”

The man wordlessly pointed the blade toward her bottoms and his crooked grin returned.

All the color drained from the girl’s face and goose bumps shot up across her arms and legs. “Wh-what—”

The man stuck the blade between his teeth before reaching out and placing his hands on the girl’s hips, and started caressing her.

“ _Hey!_ ” the girl snapped. She shook with all her might, desperate to free herself from her restraints. “What do you think you’re doing, you creep?! Get your hands off of me!”

_SMACK!_

“Oww!” The girl winced as the man smacked her plump rear end. “P-please st—”

_SMACK!_

Another spank.

“S-sir, please. I-I’m just a little kid. I-I’m only ten years old, sir! Please let me go!”

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

The girl was left frozen and speechless as tears started to drip from her eyes. “S-sir, please stop,” she whimpered. “I-I want to go home.”

The man pulled his right hand back and reached for the blade between his teeth.

Instinctively, she started to shake again, tears pouring down her face. Her pained crying became louder and louder, combined with desperate pleas for mercy from the man.

Nevertheless, without any hesitation, the man slipped his fingers under her pajama bottoms and panties, pulled them away from her skin, and used the blade to slice them off in haphazard cuts, though being sure not to cut her skin. Having easily cut through the fabric, the man tossed her ruined bottoms to the side, exposing her soft genitals and shapely bare rear, beet-red from the spanking.

“Please! Stop! Don’t touch me down there!” Her cries grew both in volume and desperation, and soon her voice started to crack. Before long, she started to cough from the strain she was putting on her vocal chords.

Without warning, the man stuck two of his fingers into her vagina. Though she tensed up, the man’s fingers forced their way deeper against her will, and aggressively slammed in and out, in and out, in and out.

“ _Arrgh!_ Please! _Ahhhg!_ Stop doing that! It hurts! _Ahhhhg_ , it really hurts!” the girl begged. She became dizzy, her head feeling like a fast-leaking helium balloon.

Soon, wet blood began to seep out of her vagina, staining the man’s fingers.

She stared at her own blood on the man’s hand, her head becoming even lighter, as tears continued to flow. The pain in her genitals was beyond anything she had ever felt before, she knew. And, worse, he wasn’t going to stop.

The man brought his fingers back down to her underside, forced them back into her vagina, and started moving even faster than before.

“S-sir—” she started again.

_SLAP!_

The man’s free hand smacked her face, leaving a beet-red mark across the girl’s cheek.

“Owwwww,” she whimpered.

He shook his head and wagged a finger, as if to say, _Not another word out of you._

He raised his hand again. She winced, then nodded.

Nodding back, he removed his bloody fingers from her vagina, looked her in the eyes, then softly chuckled to himself.

In a flash, he forcibly grabbed a hold of her jaw, ripped her mouth open, and jammed his blood-covered fingers into the girl’s mouth, pushing past her tongue and down her throat.

Instinctively, she bit down.

_SLAP!_

Another blow across the face, this time cutting her lip.

Unrelenting, the man continued to shove his bloody fingers down the girl’s throat, her cries muffled as she choked. Finally, after what to the girl felt like an eternity, the man retracted his hand out of her mouth. The girl violently hacked away, the vulgar taste of her own genital blood stinging the back of her throat.

With his free hand, the man unzipped the girl’s pajama hoodie, exposing her bare belly. After licking his lips again, the man placed them against the girl’s belly, licking and sucking and kissing her soft, pale skin.

Through clenched teeth, the girl continued to whimper and cry, though she dared not speak.

After several minutes, the man gazed up at the young girl’s supple breasts and grinned again. Leaning in, he groped her left breast, rubbing and squeezing every inch. He moved his mouth into position and began to lick, suck, and nibble. Then, he moved to her right breast. He bit down on her nipple, shooting a wave of unspeakable pain through the girl’s body.

With his mouth and tongue busy, the man’s hands felt their way down her chest, to her sides, and finally down to her butt, where they squeezed, then spanked. Squeezed, then spanked. Harder and harder and harder still. No longer beet-red, hand-shaped marks on her butt cheeks became a sickly purplish color, bruised by her abuser’s aggressive blows.

Then, like a serpent, one of the man’s fingers slipped into the girl’s anus.

The girl froze. “N-no,” she pleaded with her broken voice.

To her shock, the man’s finger retracted.

Suddenly, the man backed away. Taking a few steps back, he gazed at the results of his torment. Her eyes were bloodshot and red from nonstop crying, her lip cut and dripping blood from one of his smacks, bruises and bite marks across her face and body. He looked to his side, on the ground, where the girl’s undergarments laid torn and ruined. He then looked to his right hand, still covered in drying vaginal blood.

“Hmpf,” he huffed, before reaching into the front pocket of his coat.

The girl’s eyes widened as she saw him pull out a large roll of silver tape, a small white pill, and what looked like a Poké Ball.

Fight-or-flight giving her a second wind, she violently started shaking again. “ _Ash! Clemont! Someone, anyone, please help me!_ ” she shrieked at the top of her lungs. “ _Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!_ ”

_WHOOSH!_

A fist plowed into the girl’s face, three chipped and bloodied fragments of teeth clattering to the ground in the aftermath.

“ _Ash!_ ” she cried desperately again into the ether. “ _Ple—_ ”

_CHOP!_

With a brutal strike at her neck, the girl’s ear-splitting shrieks were instantly silenced, replaced again by sounds of violent coughing and choking. As she hacked away, specks of blood now joined her saliva. Now paralyzed, the girl stood vulnerable, broken, unable to muscle the strength to keep shaking, even in vain. Unabated, the man shoved the white pill down the girl’s throat, forced her to swallow, and then forced the empty Poké Ball into her mouth. Finally, he stretched the silver tape over her lips, wrapping it around her head five times, diluting the last of her muffled protest to nary a squeak.

Dazed, light-headed, and with her vision quickly fading into a blur, the girl watched as the man reached out to rub his hand softly against her cheek, the once-aggressive force giving way to a newfound gentleness, as if she had suddenly become a fragile sculpture of glass.

“You’ve got the most innocent face,” the man said, an almost genuine smile rising on his face as he continued to rub his skeletal fingers against her skin. “Really, I mean that.”

As the girl quickly lost consciousness and her vision turned black, the last sight she saw before entering a sedated state was of the strange man pulling back his hand and reaching down to unzip his pants.


End file.
